1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to system and method utilized for human and machine interface, wherein the machine is an electronic system which may comprise software, firmware, controller and a computing hardware. More particularly, it is a hybrid solution of inertial and gesture detection in an image for interface between human and machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional computer gaming system 1 may include a display 12, a computing device 14 composed by an input/graphic user interface (GUI) module 141 and a display process unit 142, a human interface device (HID) 16 for a player 10 to interact with a software system, for example: a game, executed by the computing device 14. In such system, virtual reality of sport-like game is seldom obtained, due to the fact that controlling actions are accomplished only by an HID such as a mouse, a keyboard or a joystick. For example, playing a tennis game by sitting on chair and holding a mouse seems rarely real. Furthermore, for controlling complicated actions, one has to memorize functions of many buttons and practice a lot. Hence an entry-barrier is formed for children, the elder and less passionate people.
One solution for aforesaid problem is providing a gaming system 2 with a hand-held inertial HID 21 as shown in FIG. 2a to replace traditional HID, such as a mouse, a joystick and so on. The hand-held inertial HID 21 may also comprise buttons or joystick. A user 20 can swing the hand-held inertial HID 21 corresponding to the same action of the virtual role in the computing gaming system, and then the hand-held inertial HID 21 sends a control signal Con, such as an inertial signal, a button signal, via radio frequency (RF) wireless transmission to a control signal processing unit 23 for hand-held operation detection and identification. Then, the control signal processing unit 23 transmits processed hand-held operation information to a system integration and GUI module 241, which controls the display process unit 142 to show corresponding image on the display 12. Therefore, playing sport-like game, such as tennis, baseball or golf, is virtually realized by such design. Simultaneously, the complicated key controls are also replaced by one real action. As a result, all generations can enjoy one game together.
The limitations of inertial device are: (1) body moving control like running for a tennis ball requires button or joystick operation, thus virtual reality is somehow lost; (2) spontaneous body movement as a side effect of swinging the inertial device always influence the inertial system. Thus, these are objects of the invention to get correct inertial signal and improve virtual reality experience.
Meanwhile, a gaming system 2′ shown by FIG. 2b includes a 3D image capture device 22 and an image signal processing unit 24, wherein the 3D image capturing device 22 consists of a camera or two. The gaming system 2′ usually captures image/video of the user 20, e.g. a body, a hand or a face, and then may recognize the motion by an algorithm executed in the image signal processing unit 24, which then transmits an image signal Img (processed body motion information) to the system integration and GUI module 241. Then the system integration and GUI module 241 controls the display process unit 142 to show corresponding image on the display 12. However, motion detection has been researched for many years without being commercialized. Thus, there is a need for improvement of the prior art.